


all that matters

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Series: a moment of madness [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dub-con/Non-con, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Mini-Fic, all the Clint-feels, all the cube's fault, borrowing tags from people like whoa, events of movie, hits you right in the feels, mind-control, read all the warning tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unimportant. All that matters is the mission.</p><p>(I should specify that the non-con tag is there because the character in question is under mind-control, so his actions are all... slightly dubious in consent. There is no mention of rape whatsoever, just. Mind-control by the blue box. That damn blue box. And Loki.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another [notesfromshield](http://notesfromshield.tumblr.com/post/24035448900) post. 
> 
> **WARNINGS INCLUDE: possible dubious consent/non-consent, mind-control, acting under someone else's mind-control, resisting mind-control** , events of the movie (in case you haven't seen it), also, everything is Loki's fault.
> 
> The Clint/Coulson tag is there because predominantly, fic focuses on aspects of their relationship, specifically Clint's love for Phil. So yes. There we go. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If savvy, please continue.

_Phil._

It doesn’t matter, he thinks. He knows who Phil is, recalls a blurry image of the man from memory, but it doesn’t even _matter_ right now. He has a new target, a new operation, a new goal. 

_You love him._

He knows love, the same way he knows anger and hate and compassion and need, that they exist. But love is unimportant. It doesn’t matter. Love for Phil doesn’t matter. (It should kill him, that detachment, but it doesn’t.) All that matters is loyalty to the cube’s wielder and he knows how to be loyal, even if that doesn’t quite feel right. 

_You love him!_

Unimportant. All that matters is the mission. 

All that matters is-

_Black suits and colorful ties and the disapproving look that Phil gives you-_

-the mission. Love does not matter.


End file.
